Care to Wager?
by devilnblujeans
Summary: This is a response to a challenge on "Heat... Desire..." Joyce throws Spike a party at the Bronze. Add a pool game, a bet, and a drunken slayer. Season 5, after Out of My Mind, before Crush. B/S with B/R implied. Written 08/09/2003.


Care to Wager

_Response to challenge on Heat... Desire...__ The description of the challenge is at the end._

Disclaimer:I own nothing, get paid for nothing, and am pretty much good for nothing... All the Buffy goodness belongs to Joss and whole lot of other people who are not me.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you do then?" Dawn asked incredulously, her eyes wide as she waited for Spike to finish his story.<p>

"Well, the poofter and I fought off an angry mob of townspeople til we could get Dru and Darla outta there. Then we stole some horses and left." Spike lit up a cigarette and smirked at her.

"You gave me the PG version of the story again, didn't you?" She looked up at him with a mock-scowl on her face.

"That's right. Don't need the slayer on my arse for giving you all the gruesome details."

"Oh, come on Spike! I won't tell if you don't… Please?" she begged him.

"Sorry Nib, can't do it," Spike said, getting up to grab a bag of blood out of the cooler and pouring it into a 'Kiss the Librarian' mug.

"Fine!" Dawn huffed, and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not that I don't love our lil visits pet, but shouldn't you be getting home soon?" he asked after downing his snack.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dawn grabbed her bag then started for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot, Mom's letting me go to the Bronze tonight. You wanna go?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, please, please?" She gave him her infamous puppy dog eyes.

He laughed. "Can't turn you down when you do that, now can I?"

"Nope," she grinned. "Be there at eight-thirty. Bye Spike!"

* * *

><p>Spike got to the Bronze just a little after eight. As he made his way up to the bar, he looked around for his Nibblit. 'Probably not here yet,' he thought, ordering a beer. He sat down at a table facing the entrance so he could see her when she got there. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.<p>

"Spike! You came!" Dawn squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Told you I would." He extricated himself from the teenager's hug. _Good thing I don't have to breathe_, he thought with a smile.

She grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're over here." Dawn dragged him through the crowd to where her group was sitting. Spike's jaw dropped.

"SURPRISE!" the scoobies, along with Joyce, yelled when he came into sight.

"I hope you don't mind. We found out it was your… anniversary, and decided to give you a party," Joyce said as she wrapped an arm around him loosely.

"No, guess I just, uh, forgot about it." Spike had no clue as to what she was talking about. Then it hit him, the anniversary of his death, the day he became a vampire. He smiled at her and said quietly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, come make a wish and blow out your candles." She led him over to a table where a homemade cake sat. It said 'Happy Anniversary' and had three big candles in the shape of question marks on it. He smirked up at the scoobies, most of which looked like they obviously didn't want to be there but couldn't turn Joyce down when she asked. He blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Anya asked.

"He can't tell anyone or the wish won't come true," Dawn said as she handed Spike an envelope.

"Well that's no fun," the ex-vengeance demon pouted, wrinkling her nose.

Spike was looking down at the piece of paper that he had pulled out of the envelope, clearly confused.

"Dawn and I weren't sure what to get you, so we got a kind of gift certificate to the butcher's. He said it would be good for blood too," Joyce explained.

"Oh," he said, finally getting it. "Thanks. Should last me quite a while."

As Joyce cut the cake and passed out plates, Spike opened his other gifts. The whelp and Demongirl got him a bottle of bourbon. He thanked them and offered everyone shots, which they all turned down. The Wiccans bought him a silver flask with 'Big Bad' engraved on it. The Watcher had gotten him a personalized mug that said 'Kiss the Evil One.'

"I imagine you'll like that one better than the mug you stole from me," Giles said, polishing glasses.

"Hey, that one holds sentimental memories for me," Spike countered.

"Yeah, memories of you being tied up in a bathtub and to a chair, having your 'happy meals' feeding you through a straw," Buffy laughed, earning a glare from her mother. "Sorry," the slayer pouted.

Joyce looked at her oldest daughter, lifting a brow. "Oh, right. Riley and I are paying for all your drinks tonight."

"Where is Captain Cardboard tonight? He hiding around here somewhere?" Spike asked, looking around.

"He sends his regrets," Buffy replied flatly.

"What a shame."

"So," Joyce interrupted, "you about ready for another drink?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Bitesize, no more dancing for this vampire tonight." Dawn had forced him to dance the last five songs with her.<p>

"Oh ok, party pooper."

When they joined the rest of their party, Dawn talked Tara, Willow, Xander, and Anya into dancing with her. Joyce and Giles had left a little earlier, so that left him sitting with a silent slayer.

Spike ordered another beer. "Hey Slayer, wanna play a game of pool?" he asked, smirking at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I guess so."

They made their way to the pool tables, and finding a vacant one, Spike racked the balls.

"You break," he said, grabbing a pool stick.

She did so, pocketing two solids, then sinking another one.

"Ooh, Slayer, you've been practicing. I'm impressed," he said mockingly.

"Oh yeah? Bet I can beat you," she said as she chalked the tip again.

"Really now? Care to wager?"

"Ok," Buffy smirked. "If I win, you patrol for a week," she replied competitively.

"Sounds fare," Spike nodded, lighting a cigarette. He strode over to her. "If I win, you fulfill my fantasies and…." He whispered his terms suggestively in her ear.

Buffy's eyes widened. "You PIG! No way in hell am I doing that!"

"Fine," he said, "a kiss then. Just one."

"Spike…" she growled.

"What, think you can't beat me?" he smirked.

"Ok, ok, I accept."

They shook on it, and fell silent, immersing themselves in the game. It was pretty even, and in the end, they were each left with just one ball and the eight ball.

Buffy line up her balls carefully, but she hit her ball a little too hard, and it bounced off of the edge of the pocket. Spike smiled mockingly and took a reckless shot, sinking his last ball. Buffy groaned. He looked up, but didn't say anything. He leaned back, checking out his options.

Spike downed the other half of his beer and said, "You pick the pocket, love."

Buffy frowned as she looked over the table. Then her face lit up. "In the side," she said, picking an impossible shot.

He thought for a second and then lined it up. Catching Buffy's triumphant gaze, their eyes locked, and he took the shot, never breaking eye contact with her. Buffy's face went pale when she heard the ball sink.

"I win," he stated, walking over to her. She opened her mouth a few times, but words just wouldn't come out. Spike cupped her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over bottom her lip softly.

His lips descended, but stopped a mere breath away from hers. "I'll wait til we're... a little more private," he breathed, then dropped his hand and pulled back quickly.

Buffy let out a shaky sigh of relief, closing her eyes. When she opened them, he was already making his way back toward the scoobies. Taking a deep breath, she followed and sat down next to Xander.

"Bout ready for another, Slayer," Spike said, lifting his empty beer bottle. Buffy nodded.

Spike watched as she walked to the bar. His mind was racing, should he let her off easy? Tell her to forget about the bet? Or should he make her pay up? He lifted a brow when Buffy came back returned two beers and two shots. He accepted one of each and held his shot up in mock toast, then downed it.

Buffy did the same, tossing hers back, but nearly spit it out. She swallowed, barely, and made a face, quickly sipping her beer. Spike just did hold his laughter in. He didn't want to make her any angrier than she was.

"Whoa Buffster, what's with the drinking?" Xander asked.

"What? Can't a girl drink without getting the third degree?" Xander's face stayed blank. 'Obviously not,' she thought to herself, then replied, "I've been stressed lately, thought I'd relax a little."

Xander nodded, but said nothing, clearly saying he wasn't convinced.

"Hey Dawnie," Buffy said, tearing her sister's attention away from the blonde vamp. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Dawn jumped up and followed the slayer to the dance floor.

Buffy spent the rest of the night dancing out her frustrations with frequent breaks to order more beer. She felt Spike's gaze on her most of the time and had to fight the urge to just leave.

By the time Willow came to tell her it was time to go, she was just a little bit drunk. They all gathered their things and made their way to the parking lot. Tara had borrowed a friend's car, so she and Willow rode back to the dorm while the rest of the scoobies, and Spike, piled into Xander's car.

"So, Deadboy, where am I taking you? Willie's or you're crypt?" Xander asked on the way.

"Jush drop me off at the schlayer'sh 'oushe, Whelp, wanna thank Mum for the party again," Spike slurred.

"She'sh not your 'Mum', she'sh my mum, I mean mom," Buffy slurred protectively. Spike just stuck his tongue out at the slayer. They just glared at each other for the rest of the ride home as Dawn gushed about everything from the music to the boys at the Bronze.

When they pulled up to the Summers's house, the three piled out, Dawn barely catching her sister as she tripped over her own feet. As they walked up the steps, Buffy was leaning on her younger sister for support, with Spike trailing a few steps behind, an amused expression on his face. Joyce opened the door just as Dawn was reaching for the knob.

"What's all the noise... Buffy!" Joyce exclaimed, seeing her stumble. "What happened? Was there a fight?"

"Nothing sho dignified, Mum," Spike piped up from behind the girls. "She'sh a lil shloshed."

Joyce glared at her eldest daughter, but said nothing. She let them all in and closed the door, then looked at Spike with a smile.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yesh, lotsh." He had a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm glad, you deserve it." She watched as Dawn helped Buffy over to the couch. "You didn't do this to her, did you?"

"What? No, courshe not." Spike said.

"Well, why don't you go sit down? I'll make you some hot chocolate... with those little marshmallows you love so much."

His eyes lit up. "Yesh, Mum." He sat down on the couch beside Buffy. She seemed to be lost in thought, staring down at her shoes. _Probably fighting the urge to hurl_, Spike thought, laughing aloud.

"What'sh sho funny?" Buffy snapped.

"You," he said pointedly. "Gonna have quite the hangover in the morning." She scowled at him, but said nothing.

Joyce came back into the living room. "Here, this should help you sober up some," she said, handing Buffy a sandwich and some juice. "So I take it you'll be staying here tonight?" Buffy nodded, chewing a bite slowly.

"Mum, I suggest the old banging-pots-and-pans routine in the morning," Spike offered, his speech losing its slur. Buffy's eyes widened as she looked up at her mother, who was smiling.

"Maybe... I'll have to remember that," Joyce said. "I'll be right back." She walked back into the kitchen.

"If she doesn't remember it, I will," Dawn said with a grin.

"Don't even try it," Buffy growled. She was starting to feel better now that she had something in her stomach other than alcohol. She finished her sandwich and juice and then got up to put it in the kitchen sink.

Spike watched as she walked away_. Slayer healing must help speed up the sobering process too, she seems to be walking normal, well, almost normal_, he thought as she walked into the doorframe, letting out a string of whispered curses. She returned, followed by Joyce, who was carrying a tray laden with three cups of hot chocolate. She handed Spike and Dawn each a cup, and then sipped her own.

"Slayer, don't you like chocolate?" Spike asked before he gulped some down, gasping as it burnt his mouth.

Buffy laughed as he waved a hand in front of his mouth, trying to cool it off. "No, it's too sweet."

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who eats a whole tub of whipped cream by itself," Dawn said dryly. Buffy stuck her tongue out at her sister.

As they drank their hot chocolate, Dawn talked nonstop about her latest crush. "So, Janet said that she heard from Brandy that he told Tracy that he thinks..."

Joyce cut her off. "Dawn, I think it's about time for you to be in bed."

"But Mom, I..."

"No buts, it's bedtime."

"Ok." She took their mugs into the kitchen and then came back. "G'night Spike, I'm glad you had fun." She gave him a little hug.

"'Night Nib."

Dawn pecked her mother on the cheek. "G'night Mom, Buffy." Her sister smiled and nodded, she hadn't really said too much since coming home.

"I'm going to turn in too. Stay as long as you want, Spike. Goodnight." She made her way upstairs.

"'Night Mum," he called up to her, the turned to the slayer. "Walk me out, love?" Spike purred, getting up and shrugging into his duster. Buffy rolled her eyes, but nodded, still remaining silent.

They walked out onto the porch and Spike pulled the door closed behind him. "I believe we have a bet to settle," he said with a smirk.

Buffy scowled, "Fine, let's get it over with." She crossed her arms over her breasts. Spike lifted a brow, but said nothing. He reached out and laced his hands into her hair, gently tilting her head back, and brushed his lips softly against hers. Once. Twice. He could feel her body relaxing. Then he claimed her lips with his own. His tongue swept her mouth, tasting its sweet heat and he felt as if he were on fire.

Spike felt her grip his shoulders then twine her arms around his neck as she leaned into him, pressing her delicious little body against his. His hands traveled down, exploring her curves, coming to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer and she tightened her grip around his neck. Snaking up her blouse, his hand cupped one small breast, circling the nipple with his thumb.

Buffy gasped, whimpering into his mouth. _This is wrong_, she chanted over and over in her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to make it stop. Riley never made her feel this way.

_Oh god! Riley! _

All thought ceased as his talented fingers made their way up her skirt and were now stroking her core. She ripped her mouth from his and buried her face into his neck. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," she whispered hoarsely.

She almost screamed when he stopped. "Love, do you wanna finish this?" Spike knew he didn't really have to ask at this point, but wanted to make sure. At her nod, he sat down on one of the porch chairs and settled her on top of him, then furiously crushed her mouth with his own. He shifted her a little until she was straddling him and then proceeded to work his magic on her clit.

She fumbled with his belt, finally just ripping it apart and then unzipped his jean. Spike gasped as she encircled his shaft with her hot little hands, pulling it free of his jeans. She slowly stroked his length as his tempo on her clit sped up.

"Please… need you... inside me… now," she whimpered against his lips.

Spike didn't need coaxing. He ripped away her panties and plunged into her, muffling her screams with his mouth. He stilled inside her, allowing her to get used to his size.

_So hot, gonna dust any second now_, he thought with a muffled growl. Finally, she began thrusting gently against him. The world around them started spinning and then just fell away. She picked up the tempo and he began pounding up into her.

"Cor, luv, so hot," he whispered, thrusting harder. He felt her inner muscles clenching, then swallowed her screams as an orgasm hit her. He smiled, slowing his pace. As she was coming back down, he picked up speed again.

Buffy clawed at his shoulders as another orgasm was building. She matched his thrusts, grinding herself against him. When Spike felt her muscles trembling for a second time, he didn't hold back. With a final thrust, his body shook, and he crushed his mouth to hers to cover his roar as he found release.

Buffy collapsed against him, her head lying limply on his chest as she breathed heavily. He sat completely still, enjoying the rhythm of her chest rising and falling.

_Just asked for a kiss_, he thought wryly. Then he corrected himself. This was what he had first asked for.

Spike looked down at the slayer lying on top of him. Buffy was asleep. He gently pulled her away from him, shifting her until he could stand, and then picked her up. She mumbled something, but didn't wake. He slowly opened the door and carried her back into the living room, laying her down on the couch.

He righted his clothing, then pulled a light blanket from the back of the chair and covered her with it. Kneeling down, he traced her face lightly with his finger tips and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, love," Spike whispered as he walked out of the door and into the night.

END

_Response to challenge on Heat... Desire..._

_**The Challenge:**__A Spike Centered Fic based on any one of following three combinations or (if you are really good) all three. _

_1. A Song, 2. Gambling or betting, 3. An Ultimate Fantasy._

_**The Rules:**__ No more than three chapters long. No SLASH. Spike must be the main focus._


End file.
